


What it means to be King

by WithASideOfPixieDust



Category: Black Sails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithASideOfPixieDust/pseuds/WithASideOfPixieDust
Summary: Black Sails Au set one week after the resistance takes back Nassau from Woodes Rogers. The likes of Long John Silver, Madi, Captain Flint, Billy Bones, Blackbeard, Jack Rackham and Max must come to terms with their success and what this means going forward.One shot. Perhaps a prequel to what could be more.





	

“I ask you to do this for me, as payment for all that I have sacrificed and risked to bring about this end.” Her eyes remained steady, Max sat opposite men who wanted her head, men that now sat atop the proverbial mountain. They held all the power here, not she. “Let me send her away, Woodes Rogers does not concern me, he can hang but Eleanor has been apart of Nassau and our story for far longer. I know what she has done, what you want to hold her accountable for.” 

“You’ve got to be fucking joking,” his words flew from his mouth, an anger hidden behind his eyes. Jack Rackham stood to the side, a scoff passing his lips. 

“Let her speak, she may have saved her own neck by giving us the best chance of taking the beach but she knew very well there were a few of us that would want her dead.” His eyes pointing towards Jack and Anne, Long John Silver sat behind the blood soaked table. One that had housed one Woodes Rogers but a week ago. “How do you suppose you plan on getting her off this island alive? I can name at least four people in this room that wish to see her hang beside that husband of hers. You may have aided us but I think keeping your own life would be payment enough for such services.” 

To be in the lions den, all eyes on her, it wasn’t something new but it was never a good feeling. It was suffocating, too many men with big plans for their collective future and she wasn’t entirely sure they were all on the same page. Nassau was overrun with pirates and freed slaves, one of which stood in the back of the room. Pleading with these people was all she could do, she had little ammunition to fire there way to sway them towards her wishes. 

“I planned to make her disappear,” her words were simply, cutting straight to the point. “A service held to those with enough coin behind them, families who wish to make children and siblings disappear as to not damage their name further.” It was then that she noticed something, her eyes did not deceive her. Silvers eyes flickered towards Captain Flint, his own eyes shooting towards her. No words left either men and yet there was something there.

“He deserved more than this, to let her fucking run away and live her life. She fucked his, we owe her nothing.” Anne remained silent beside Jack as his emotions pent up, the woman’s eyes never left Max, not for a second. 

This new world, it was something she would have to fight to regain control over, to find a place here and with these people whom she had hurt and betrayed before. Saving Eleanor, she felt as though she owed it to the woman she had once loved but this seemed incredibly unlikely, at least it gave her the chance to an audience with them all in the one room. The chance to gauge them all, see where there heads were at. 

“She hangs,” Captain Flint finally turning towards Silver, his words with an edge of finality. 

“You can see her, that is all we will give you. She along with her husband shall hang at noon tomorrow. Be grateful, being keelhauled was on the table at one stage.” She would get no more from them, a chance to bid Eleanor farewell, that was it. Her betrayal to Woodes Rogers would leave her relatively empty handed. 

“That is fine,” she moved to stand, one Billy Bones opening the door behind her. Edward Teach moved before her, not a single word spoken. The room began to empty, no change in their decision made. Four but remained, she felt as though she could breathe once more. “I want this all to end, I am sick of it all. Helping you all, it was what needed to be done to give Nassau a reprieve. England wants none of this, they are occupied with Spain so be rid of Rogers and see control of these seas once more. You may be the pirate King now John Silver but these men around you,” her eyes flickered towards Flint, “some will have different plans. I have given you peace here, do not lose it.” 

Max stood tall, walking from the room, letting the door close behind her. She would stay, be there to see the end of the Guthrie name upon Nassau but she would not stay. This peace which she had delivered would not be forever and she would not stick around long enough to see it fall once more. 

She remained at the door, catching her breathe as if she had been starved of oxygen. The soft sounds of chatter could be heard behind her. The name of Black Bart was something picked up and the mention of one Thomas Hamilton. They were now no concern of her, her ties with the island almost completely cut. She had but one person she wished to speak with and then her departure would be swift.


End file.
